


Double shot of Fireball

by Octogator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Biting, Drunk shinanigains, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octogator/pseuds/Octogator
Summary: In honor of a (late) V-Day have a short smutty one-shot.---What you wouldn't do for a glass of water and some painkillers. This bed was nice, though... and the body spooning against you was even nicer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a dirty.
> 
> This is one of a series of one-shot(ish) stories that started out as a warm up prompt. This one was a prompt from a friend who wanted some drunk fun with Swapfell Paps. If you have a prompt or pairing you want to see feel free to prompt me in the comments I might do it~!

You were slow to come into the waking world. Your head felt like someone was trying to drive a spike from one eardrum to the other and your eyes refused to open. You didn’t have to think hard about why you were in this state.

The taste of stale liquor and something sweet in your mouth combined with the unfamiliar texture of sheets under you and the weight of a body next to you told you all you needed to know. As your bedmate shifted, a slim and hard arm looping over your hips tugging you back against a body far to firm and pokey to be human, memories of last night started to come flooding back.

...

You didn’t get that bonus you had been hoping for. You were a hard worker and always performed above and beyond what was expected of you. But you kept your head down, you weren't an ambitious go-getter… You were just nice, maybe even a bit of a pushover according to some family members and close friends.

Nice hard working people don’t get bonus’. 

Well, screw those ambitious go-getters! Screw your boss and screw your regular bar for kicking you out after only a few drinks into trying to drown out your sorrow!

Okay, maybe it was more than a few but you were barely tipsy, you were just relaxed enough to start talking to anyone willing to listen about how unfair it was that the new girl had gotten the bonus and not you.

It wasn’t your fault that a stoic rabbit monster who made the mistake of sitting on the bar stool next to you was not really the most sympathetic ear and gave you one hell of a black eye after you made one too many repeated attempts to get their undivided attention.

Monsters had been one hell of an adjustment a little over five years ago. They came spilling out of the nearby mountain and fighting tooth and nail for a place in the world, quite literally. When they were meet with violence they were not afraid to respond in kind.

Had it not been for a spunky rosy-cheeked kid it might have even lead to another war. But no, the kid was determined and the monsters respected them enough to try and make peace with the human government.

So now in most parts of this city at least monsters were an everyday thing, they might be a bit rough around the edges but they were alright people.

Except for the rabbit who got you kicked out of your favorite bar, screw them.

Things got a bit fuzzy after that.

…

Or maybe you just couldn’t focus because that sleepy growl and scrape of teeth along the base of your neck sent a spark of lust cutting through your hangover and straight south drawing your attention to the pleasant ache of your hips.

…

Oh, that's right… The rabbit. Titsy? Dipsy? Dizzy! Dizzy had taken pity on you, or maybe you earned some respect when you took a swing at the bouncer, either way, Dizzy offered to take you to a place you could get as sloshed as you like.

The only problem was, while your previous drinking hole had a mixed crowd, this place was all monsters. Despite your state of mind you still felt a twinge of fear when Dizzy took you into Muffet’s Parlor When all eyes turned to you and several of the patrons growled.

As you cowered, Dizzy slung an arm around you and growled back.

You weren’t sure what happened but the mood of the place went back to what you assumed must be normal because your bunny pal relaxed and led you to the bar.

Two shots of what you can describe as the monster equivalent of fireball and you felt great. You didn’t even want to complain anymore. You just wanted to joke and flirt with those around you. Including the terrifying beauty of an owner with six arms and eight pairs of eyes. Muffet the spider monster would have scared the shit out of you if you were sober.

But right now you adored her. She was sharp, flirted back and seemed like the kind of woman you wouldn’t want as an enemy. Also, she was more than happy to take your money and keep your cup full. You're not sure when Dizzy ditched you, you remember her insulting some dog monster and right when you thought they were going to gut each other they practically shoved their tongues down each other's throats. 

After Muffet shoed them out of the bar she switched you over to water. You sulked about it but at least she wasn’t kicking you out. Besides, as you started to sober up you started to notice much more interesting things around you.

Like him.

He was a few stools down, and Muffet seemed to take special care that he never ran out of what he was drinking, he would sometimes say something that would send the Spider monster into a huff or a fit of giggles. But it was always quite enough that you couldn’t hear. 

Whoever he was, he was a skeleton monster that looked well over six feet tall if he didn’t slouch, he was in a dark orange sweater and a short leather jacket over it. You wanted to run your fingers through the fur lined hood, you wanted to be close enough to see if he smelled like the unlit cigarette he kept twisting in his free hand. You wanted...

Maybe you were still a little drunk because before you knew it you slid over two seats to sit next to him, he seemed suspicious but beyond that didn’t react to your intrusion of his space as you leaned in a bit more than was socially acceptable.

“Can I bum a smoke?” Your eyes flicked to the unlit cig that had stopped twirling the moment you spoke.

His name was Papyrus, despite how scary his dark sockets and cracked face were. Despite how your eyes kept flicking to his long fangs, one of which was gold and just a tad longer, he was a great guy.

He got Muffet to let you have a few more drinks, he told jokes and cheered you up. You had forgotten about wanting to bitch about losing out on the bonus You were too busy enjoying yourself.

Before you knew it, you were leaning against him and enjoying yourself. Whatever Melancholy Papyrus had come into this bar with was gone as well as soon as the pair of you started sharing drinks. He was a bit handsy but you didn’t mind.

You kind of liked the casual way he rested his hands on your hips or waist whenever he would lean in to tell you a particularly dirty joke.

You liked the way they gripped you possessively as he pinned you to the wall of the alleyway behind Muffet’s. Towering over you as his eyes burned holes into yours. Looking at you like he can’t decide if he wants you to run or close the distance. 

You didn’t have to think hard to find out that you had chosen the later.

Besides those memories were the clearest so far.

The scrape and nip of teeth at your lips, much more hesitant and gentle than you had expected them to be. At least at first, until those long fingers tangled into your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck.

As he sank his teeth into you, hard enough to feel but not breaking skin. Not yet anyway. There was some of the reckless and rough abandon that you wanted in a one night stand.

He pulled you against him and into a swirling darkness that you took for another bout of memory loss.

Because the next thing you remember is falling back onto a bed with him pressing in above you, latching on to the other side of your neck to leave a matching mark.

You moaned loudly and scraped your fingers down that plush sweater, rubbing against the bones underneath. 

He was hardly your first monster, you knew to expect the unexpected, but he had so little mass… If it wasn’t for something large and hot pressing into your hip you would be wondering how this would go.

Oh, but as soon as you felt that, you knew exactly where you wanted it. You let out a sharp whine, angling your hips to press against his and he silenced you with a press of his teeth and something hot and sweet pushing past your lips. 

Oh, gods, you couldn’t get enough of how he tasted. He was spicy and sweet and left you feeling drunk on the buzz of his magic. He was like a double shot of fireball, it left you burning and wanting more.

You had to be quiet, but he was more than happy to keep your mouth occupied. For as rough as he seemed, as urgently as he ground against you, nipped and bit at you, he seemed to take more pleasure in stealing kisses and nuzzles. Little touches and affections.

It didn’t take long to for you to get the hint. You fingers working that jacket off of his shoulders and pull his sweater off. Your own shirt was discarded long ago, and Papyrus’ fingers were currently working on your pants.

You stroked over his ribs, pulling a shudder and a moan out of the lanky skeleton. As they worked around to his back, tracing the bumps of his spine downward he muffled his voice in your shoulder biting you hard as his hips pinned you against his bed.

That one bleed… and it pulled a cry that wasn’t entirely pleasurable out of you.

It must have sobered the skeleton above you some because he almost instantly pulled away. Giving you space.

“Oh, stars… I didn’ mean ta’ bite that hard…” Your shoulder hurt but seeing those mismatched fangs bloodied made you burn.

“...Rus… please.” You begged, not even able to manage his full name as you looped fingers into his ribcage to pull him back to you.

“Please…” You pressed your hips up against him, wiggling to finish the job his fingers started and sliding out of your pants. 

It was all the invitation he needed to rip your undergarments aside and sink his fingers into you. He swallowed your moans as those long beautiful fingers of his readied you. It didn’t take long and both of you were running out of patience. 

This wasn’t romantic, wasn’t a shy exposing of each other. This was quick, this was a dirty half drunk rut with a stranger. While he was busy fingering you, your hands had taken up a mission of their own. Palming and digging out that glowing bulge he was hiding in those tight pants.

Gods above was he big. It was no wonder he was so thoroughly stretching you if he wanted to fit this monster inside of you. It was thick, and long with a piercing at the head.

You remember how he moaned when you played with that ring of metal, plunging his tongue into your mouth as you gave him a squeeze and curled his fingers in retaliation as you started to pump his length.

You were both moaning and panting messes and you couldn’t hold back any longer. 

His fingers slid out of you, grabbing and pinning your hands above your head instead as he lined up. With your entrance.

He kissed you, softer, slower this time, a distraction from his steady push inside of you. Gods you needed it, you would have been moaning near the point of screaming if he wasn’t silencing you. He was big, maybe the biggest thing you’ve ever taken, and the stretching hurt. But it felt so good. The buzz if his magic ran through you, leaving you tingling and easing the pain, you felt like you might just cum before he even got started. 

The way he was grunting into your mouth, you might not be the only one painfully close already. He hilted and paused just long enough to breath a few words against your bite swollen lips.

“Fuck, Stars… doll. Ye’r so tight.” That was all the warning you had gotten before he started to move. 

It was probably a good thing that he didn’t have a bed frame because with the force he was pounding into you, it would have broken. Not that you were holding back, you were moving against him just as forcefully. Returning every touch, scratch, bite, and thrust as best you could.

It wasn’t something either of you intended to savor,  you were chasing a release. That surge of endorphins that would make you feel perfect for just a little while.

It didn’t take long, You came sucking on his tongue and with a death grip on his floating ribs, Papyrus wasn’t far behind you, burying his teeth into your neck once more, holding back just enough to not draw blood.

Gods it was great.

Sometime shortly after that, you must have crawled under the sheets with him. Ending up where you are now.

…

You turned in his arm, nuzzling against his sternum, your hand finding a place looped between a few of his ribs.

“Didn’t think ya’d stick around…” His words would have made you pull away, but his hands held you tight against him, clinging to you like he was afraid you would disappear. 

“What? And miss out on the chance of a morning after hook-up?” You chuckled hooking a leg over his hip squirming up his body to press a kiss against his teeth. 

“Really?” Oh god, he looked so excited, before his eyes half lidded and his tongue snaked out. “I could go for that…” He purred, letting his hands run down your back.

“MUTT! I KNOW YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT DRINKING AT MUFFET’S AGAIN! WAKE UP!”

You damn near fell off the bed by the loud voice and aggressive knocking. The fact that Papyrus had shot up as well didn’t help your stability. 

Papyrus had a look of panic as he gathered your clothes with a flick of his wrist and shoved them into your arms. You opened your mouth and he covered it with his hand, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around you and you felt his magic gather, you felt a tug and suddenly you were standing back in the alleyway behind Muffet’s.

Buck ass naked.

“What the fuck Rus!” You would yell but you didn’t want to draw any attention to yourself as you hurried to pull on your shirt and pants from the night before. 

“Sorry! Fuck, I’m so sorry!” Papyrus fixed his pants that he still had on from the night before, he shot you a sheepish look before he was just gone.

“What the fuck!” This might be the weirdest end to a one night stand you have ever had. You shoved your feet into your boots and gave yourself a once over. Looks like you had everything but your socks and underpants…

It was a pretty good trade off for the night you had last night.

Before you exited the alleyway someone grabbed your arm, turning you around. It was Papyrus, He pushed your sleeve up, and quickly wrote something on your arm before pulling you into a deep kiss.

“Fuck… Sorry.” He gave you one last look before he disappeared again.

Fuck if that didn’t work you up.

Glancing down at your arm you found a hastily scrawled phone number.  
  



End file.
